Talk:The Summon Beast in the Earth/@comment-27184221-20151109200947/@comment-27169635-20151109231547
First of all watch the guides by Nasu they helped me do the non X maps first try with 3*. Because wasting time or worse stamina on those by failing is the worst thing. Do them step by step one map at a time and everytime you try a new one have the video next to it and place exactly like he does. You can use the Menu button in the top left of the screen to pause the game i think pressing P also works but dunno. Later on the X Missions you should check out more videos by other players and get a generel idea of whats goind on and what strategy suits you the best. About your team I would get my silver healer up, CC her and max her affection right away, then do the same with Calliope, the silver witch and Soma your silver archer and get them to lvl 40 after CC. Unless you have some black versions of those classes lying around that is. You wanna focus on the silver units because you can lvl them the fastest and easiest while getting alot of affection, too. You should farm the challenge mission "Low Cost Battle" since it can drop 2 Bouqets and has a 60% chance of droping a silver spirit ( the last white wolve). You want to also spend all your charistma on the stroy mission "Return to Ruins", tho this depends on how much gold you have right now. If you lack gold to powerlevel your units you should use TODAY, you have like 8 more hours, to farm the monday daily mission. With your team you should be able to 3* the last mission easily. That way you bank up some gold and possibly a Platinum armor. After you get your 3 units CCed and lvled up you should focus on your male mage propably since he is gold and the Challenge mission "A Giant Enemy" is a cake walk and has a 50% chance to drop a gold spirit. Once you get him up aswell you might start to try the none X maps that you dont have 3* in yet. That should put you on 21*. You also should make sure that both your healers, archers, whitches and your one mage are at 100% affection. Since they get a massive stat boost to attack which you will need for sure. The last thing I would focus on would be my Tank since he is lvl 41 already and even before CC he is pretty durable since it's GELLIUS!! Also yeah, getting platinum spirits is expensive and you don't have much time. He should propably be fine the way he is right now. I think at lvl 50 none CC he might even be able to tank one hit from a Black Oni with aura if you use his skill and has the prince aura, easy. You should CC him soon tho but right now its might not be worth it considering the strength of the mobs. Even my 50CC47 Deine can't tank 2 hits so why bother right now. Oh and when leveling your silver units, try to always use a silver spirit and 3 fodder units. You can make exceptions at early levels but at 30+ I would always use a spirit and only one. Usually I save the bronze units for lvl 40+ to go faster and cheaper. After that it's prolly just looking at guides and getting 1 - 2 or even 3 stars on the X missions, maybe get a Valkyrie up aswell if you got time. They are good for dealing with annoying mobs like the two liches in Gravestone X, tho on this map you prolly need a 3rd healer. Guess thats all I can think about, kinda long and I'm not even sure you read it but I was bored lol. Good Luck.